


Bring You Home

by FluffyFyuu



Series: musings of dreams / songfic collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunkenness, Late at Night, M/M, Songfic, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: Jongdae just wants to go home.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: musings of dreams / songfic collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bring You Home

* * *

When you're lost and there's nowhere to go

And your heart bears a heavy load

Don't give up, 'cause you are not alone

'Cause I am always here to bring you home

_ Bring You Home by Ronan Keating _

* * *

The night is dark and cold. It’s past midnight, late enough to slow the time and let the minutes crawl by far too slowly. His footsteps are the only sounds breaking the nightly silence, the path beneath them crumbling with each of his tumbling steps. Jongdae is too out of it to notice how his breath draws clouds of fog into the air. His hands are trembling, too, if it’s because of the cold or the pain in his heart, Jongdae doesn’t know.

His vision is blurred, while he tries to find his way back home. But his head is too dizzy, unable to recognize his surroundings and resulting in Jongdae stumbling into a park instead of the subway station. Street lamps light the path in front of him, catching on bushes or some of them are obstructed by trees. It’s a peaceful sight, with the leaves dancing beneath the light in the chilly yet gentle breeze. 

It doesn’t help to lighten the weight in his soul, to lift that veil of tears in his eyes.

Suppressing a sob, Jongdae spots the blurry shape of a bench and stumbles into its direction. He plumps down, head dropping onto the backrest and his eyes find the splotchy darkness above. There are no stars in the sky, hidden behind the cloak of the city’s light pollution. Jongdae wouldn’t be able to spot them anyways: the tears are collecting at the corners of his eyes, only to stream down his high cheekbones seconds later.

Just as the stars are obscured from view, Jongdae has to hide his true self as well.

The words of hers are still echoing inside his head, fueling the fear inside himself. She said she’ll tell his parents about their failed dates, since they set them up to begin with and Jongdae isn’t the guy they made him out to be. It’s not entirely his fault that her distorted expectations weren’t met, but it still hurts to remember the tremble of her lips before she turned around to leave the bar. He had sighed, ordering another drink and sinking into the feeling of dread filling his veins.

He didn’t make a move at all and she clearly expected to get more out of this date. She was pretty and during their last dates, also set up by his parents of course, Jongdae got hit with her charm full force. Maybe if things were different, he’d give her a chance, but ...

Jongdae doesn’t regret ending these dates, but it doesn’t mean he’s not dreading the talk with his parents. Their questions and harsh words cutting his heart until he bleeds, adding to the weight on his shoulders and feeding into the fear of finally being honest. But he’s too scared of their reaction, of losing his parents and being left alone by them. 

_ Alone _ .

The fear is nestled deep into his stomach, heavy and churning with dread. It calls upon a recurring storm of dark thoughts, tumbling around inside his mind until his body has no other option but to surrender. Emptiness spreads in Jongdae, silencing the echoes in his head but turning him numb as well. He can’t feel his shivering hands or the coldness on his wet cheeks for several minutes of staring at the darkness above.

With the heavy silence in his mind draining him of any energy, Jongdae slowly starts to feel his body again. How it feels like dead weight, his arms heavy and dragging him down. At a cold breeze blowing across his wet cheeks and exposed neck, Jongdae shivers strong enough to force his body to lean forward. Cradling his head between his knees, he squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lips not to start crying again - there’s the dull sting in his heart, his neck hurts and a headache is building behind his temples.

Several minutes pass until he feels good enough to open his eyes again and he’s met with a prime view of the grass beneath his feet. It looks dry and sad, rather short and-

The chime of his phone interrupts his observation. Pulling his eyebrows together in confusion, Jongdae fishes it out of his pocket - only to sigh in annoyance when it’s a notification of one of his apps. He glances at the status bar of his phone, noting that the battery is almost dead and Jongdae stills when he realizes how late it is. He should be home.

But a look around, this time with a clearer mind and sight, proves that Jongdae has no clue where he is. With the battery dying, he’d rather not use the GPS of his phone. He could walk to the park’s entrance and look how it’s called, maybe find a subway from there or … text Minseok to get him? 

Jongdae ignores why he’s the first to come to his mind, his heart stinging painfully and his fingers tip onto the screen to open their chat before he can decide against it. Words appear on their own, but Jongdae gets a grip of himself when his finger hovers above the ‘send’ button.

Minseok is probably asleep.

Jongdae shouldn’t bother him so late. He should just use the subway, sitting in a desolated carriage staring at the tunnel walls flitting past until his mind is once again as empty as he feels.

The phone slips out of his hand, falling upon the earth and something inside him breaks - his body slumps, sliding down until he lies on the bench. His sight is blurred once again due to the sudden movement, his head needs some minutes to catch up until his gaze focuses on the phone beneath him. Despite the street lamp tinting everything in a light grey colour, the grass around the phone suddenly looks soft, inviting. It’s a pretty sight and the green seems brighter now, whispering to Jongdae to stretch his hand out to touch it.

Should he lie down there instead and find out how soft the grass truly is? To look into the sky from a different angle and hopefully find something else than grey dust?

There’s something in him which wants to find the answers, but Jongdae doesn’t get to search for them, eyelids getting too heavy to keep them open. Maybe a few minutes of rest will do him good …

“Shit, Jongdae?”

He frowns, eyes still closed and a whine leaves his lips when something touches his cheek. But it’s warm and Jongdae can’t help but lean into the touch, his whine turning into a sigh.

“You’re freezing, Dae.” There is a hand on his shoulder, nudging him to move and his body follows with reluctance. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Home…” 

Jongdae chokes on a sudden sob, eyes still closed and there are tears sliding down his cheeks again.  _ Home _ , he should be home and not here, crying on a bench in an empty park after an awful date. He should be home, safe and secure and not scared to talk to his parents, scared to be  _ alone _ . But Jongdae isn’t alone, because in the next moment he is encased in warmth, arms holding him close to a sturdy chest and Jongdae’s nose finds the other’s neck on instinct, inhaling a familiar cologne.

“M-min, I want to go home.”

Minseok hums, squeezing his sides and Jongdae feels the stinging of his heart lighten, nuzzling deeper into his hyung’s neck. He isn’t alone, he’s got Minseok at his side and a shaky but relieved sigh leaves his lips. It ghosts across Minseok’s neck and the other covers his shudder by helping Jongdae to stand up.

The movement has Jongdae’s head spin and he whines, but as firm arms steady his walk he feels warm and secure. They get to Minseok’s car without any hiccups and Jongdae is pliant when the other buckles him in. Only when Minseok sits down himself, does Jongdae’s hazy mind realize something.

“Hyung?”

Minseok hums and the car springs to life. Jongdae’s blurry sight searches Minseok, following his arms and falling upon the other’s soft features. 

“How ... why are you here?”

His question is answered with warm eyes meeting his and plush lips stretching into a tender smile. Jongdae’s breath is shaking.

“You sent me a message, don’t you remember?”

Jongdae recalls opening their chat but he can’t quite remember if he pressed the ‘send’ button or not - his lips are spluttering an apology anyways. Minseok shakes his head though, hands tightening around the steering wheel and his sigh has Jongdae stop his broken words.

“Don’t apologize, Dae. What did I tell you?” Minseok sends him a look, eyes warm. “I am always here to bring you home.”

* * *


End file.
